


Boundless and Bare

by Incendiary_y



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Ardyn fucks everyone over, Cock Tease, JUST GET TOGETHER ALREADY, M/M, MT Prompto Argentum, Mutual Pining, Noctis pining for Prompto, Prompto pining for Noctis, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-03 15:10:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14571675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incendiary_y/pseuds/Incendiary_y
Summary: Ardyn’s plans always run deeper than they seem...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh this is a really quick upload for my friend to read - I might keep it up and update it occasionally, but I’m not expecting anything from it. Chapter 2 is in the works, but I’m not sure how it will go depending on how this is received! Sorry it’s really dark agh, the rating will probably go up in future.  
> This is set after Prompto is pushed off the train by Noctis, and Ardyn takes Prompto back to the Keep.  
> There are some parts that aren’t exactly cannon compliant, and I apologise but I wanted to fit bits in somehow.  
> Anyway ah, I hope you enjoy!

Boundless; what they used to call him, at least. Its quite ironic now, really, as he’s currently unable to move any limbs at all - all he could do was uselessly and somewhat fruitlessly try to tug his hands free from the cold metal that gripped them. Each time he shifted his hands, the chains rubbed a new layer of the pale skin that was there away, leaving a pink and weeping wound - ‘at least it wasn’t bleeding, yet,’ he kept joking to himself, he had to keep himself amused and busy somehow. So he did what he knew best, putting on a fake smile and cracking jokes. He kept saying it couldn’t get any worse, but it was clear it could.  
At least his captor hadn’t come back, yet.  
He wasn’t sure when the mysterious ‘man of no consequence’ would return, that’s what he called himself, which was bizarre in itself. Everything made the man more and more confused, so he ended up just shutting all of those thoughts out entirely. May as well not get too deep into it and worry himself half to death, he’d let the man that brought him here do that.  
The funny thing was, he knew it wasn’t him ‘the man of no consequence’ was trying to break - it was his best friend, which riled him up more than the concept of being captured did.  
He didn’t have too long to dwell on it too long, as the darkness was shattered by a stream of light that came from what he suspected was a door way - Great. He was back. 

“Oh Prompto, I am truly apologetic for having kept you for so long,”  
It was a low voice, with no specific accent, which Prompto presumed was what made it even more infuriating, he couldn’t figure anything out about this man. 

“A pity, really.” The reply shocked himself, honestly. He didn’t expect himself to be so brave in a situation like this, where he was exposed to the man in front of him. ‘He could do anything.’

“Oh dear, it seems this is going to take longer than I thought.. although, it’s more fun when they have some fight in them still.”  
A large figure stepped out from the doorway - and Prompto could finally get a good look at him, as before the shadows were masking his figure.  
He wore a long cloak, which went well with the rest of his somewhat old-fashioned attire. The patterns looked like something the old Lucian people would have created, and Prompto (from all of his Eos History lessons that he very much focused in) knew that the old Lucian people died out almost two thousand years ago - his patterns were rarely used anymore, except in some of the older regal buildings that had been preserved from the times of the old Lucii Kings.  
Prompto made an effort not to reply to the statement that he was presented with, as first of all, he didn’t want to dig himself a deeper hole, and second of all, he was honestly frightened. The tone of voice that the man used made Prompto’s hairs stand up on end, his spine tingling. It probably would have arched, if he wasn’t so pinned down. 

“Why do this?” He asked in the end, trying not to let his voice waver. “Why not just target Noctis directly?” 

“Oh trust me, I’ve tried,” came a mocking laugh in response. “But I’ve found that he, himself is very difficult to break.. so why not choose the closest one to him? I’m bound to get a reaction, how dare I hurt his precious Prompto.” The mocking came more out of a cackle this time, Prompto couldn’t believe he was getting enjoyment out of this. 

“Well you’ve got the wrong man,” he muttered, trying to keep it under his breath. “Noctis figured it all out - he pushed—“ Prompto would have continued on there, but the shock of feeling a hand on his chin rendered him speechless. The ‘man of no consequence’ had gripped his jaw, his index finger sliding along the bone, trying to elicit a response: whether it be shock or arousal.  
‘Unfortunately’ for the man, he seemed to receive the former.  
So to counter it, he leant his own face close, brushing the stubble on his cheek against the flawless skin of Promoto’s. 

“Do not fret, pet, I never make mistakes,” he growled, and used the leverage and Prompto’s lack of ability to move to nip at his earlobe, catching the jewel of the earring between his teeth, tugging on it slightly before drawing away again.  
“Why do you never speak of my name?” He questioned, but didn’t wait for an answer; Prompto supposed it was to boost his ego.  
“Are you scared? Anxious that your Noctis isn’t going to swoop in and save you? Maybe you can be mine forever.. wouldn’t that be fun?” The man smirked as he pulled back to look at the startled expression written across Prompto’s lips.  
“Alas, That cannot be. He will come, he will come and see how much of a wreck I have made you..” He promised, which Prompto was sure he wasn’t going to break.  
“Now say it, my name, say it like you mean it.” 

The mood seemed to change with that, it turned the air sour and heightened Prompto’s senses. 

“Ardyn...please stop this” he groaned, not sure where he was meant to go from this - was he meant to say more? 

“That’s good, for now. Oh how I have so much to tell you, this is going to be such a fantastic time, my sweet Prompto, too bad that it only lasts for a small amount of time.”

Prompto was most concerned about the fact he sounded genuine there. 

“What will you do to me?” He questioned in a quiet voice, nothing more than a whisper.

“There will be plenty of opportunities to find out,” Ardyn’s responses were puzzling Prompto more than he wanted them to. Each one swirled around in his mind and tormented him, they were so inconspicuous.  
“Shall we start now?” A sudden flash of a white, toothy grin was the last thing Prompto saw, before a needle of sorts was jabbed into his thigh; that he only just realised was pinned underneath him, at least he could barely feel it due to the numbness. 

“Bastard! What was that?” Prompto hissed as he looked down at the small trickle of blood from where the needle had been pulled out again, it didn’t look too bad - like when you get a jab from a nurse at school, those ones to stop cancer or whatever, but Prompto wished it was that. It was clear it was something a lot more sinister. 

“Just a little.. hmm, stimulant, shall we say,” the answer once again came out as that obnoxious, irritating chuckle - it kept getting into Prompto’s nerves, eating away at them and wearing them down. Or, perhaps that was the ‘stimulant’.  
The cameraman could definitely feel it now, it made his whole body itch and feel restless. His previously asleep limbs had now come back to life, and were throbbing uncomfortably. Much to Prompto’s dismay, it made another part of him ‘interested’ too.  
As much as he tried to hide it, it seemed to get more prominent, until it was pushing uncomfortably against the fabric of his pants, making quite the obvious tent. 

“Is the little sharpshooter having fun?” Ardyn smirked, dragging his tongue over his teeth in quite the sinister way. His foot came forward and landed between the boy’s sensitive thighs, pressing right up against it. That was all he did though, he made no attempt really to do anything to help (or hinder) the bulge. “Such a pity I can’t help you yet, I’ll just have to wait my turn,” 

That statement worried him the most. For two reasons mainly, the first one meaning he was going to be left - hard, aching and feeling somewhat naked considering he was still fully clothed; second of all because he’ll have to wait for his turn - meaning there would be others before him.  
“Don’t do this.. please,” It was a quiet plead, but a plead none the less - Prompto was scared. 

“You really don’t see, do you? I have to, to make Noct stronger - so you should really be thanking me.”  
Prompto hated Ardyn calling him Noct - that was his nickname for him, Ignis’ and Gladio’s too.. it was something that showed how close they were, it wasn’t Ardyn’s place to even think he would ever be that close. It made Prompto angry that he had the audacity to use it after everything he’s put them through, and undoubtedly will put them through. Because yes, it’s just a nickname, but it shows they’re family.  
A single tear slipped down the cameraman’s face, landing on the material near his thigh, it was so uncomfortable like this: but he would never give in. Not to this man, not ever.  
“I’m going to leave you now, I need to check on how your prince is doing, after all, you can’t do it, you failed at the one thing you were told to do,” Ardyn spat, knowing it would cut deep.  
“So sit tight, pet, don’t let your arousal get the better of you,” he chuckled lowly and rubbed at the stubble that dotted his chin, before walking away through the same door as before - his coat billowing behind him. Once again, Prompto was plunged into darkness. 

—————————————

It was two hours later when Prompto was brought back into the light. It had been two hours of torturous excitement, he could just about move his hips enough to bring himself some friction, but it was never enough to satisfy or sedate the persistent need.  
This time however, much to Prompto’s delight, it wasn’t Ardyn. Prompto at first couldn’t tell who it was, a quiet voice that called out his name. 

“Prom?” It was almost a bit of a hiss, but it had exhaustion laced in it, and Prompto could automatically tell who it was, just by the tone. 

“Noctis! Oh gods you found me...!” He called out, hoping it wasn’t just a ploy to give him false hope. An arm wrapped around his waist and reached behind him, breaking off the chains that were held on his wrist, Prompto merely supposed that he had luckily found a key, the right key to unlock them.. it seemed a tad suspicious really, but Prompto was too relieved from hearing his voice and seeing his silhouette.  
Once the figure came closer Prompto could clearly see the raven locks of his best friend, his China-like face shining in the small beam of light. 

“Yeah I’m here.. I’m here,” Noctis caught Prompto as he fell from the position he had been tied up in - his legs felt like jelly and he was very much grateful for the support. “What did that son of a bitch do? Oh Prompto...”

The cameraman hid his arousal shamefully with his tartan half-shirt, covering it over and making it look like it had been carelessly tucked into his belt. For a moment, Prompto forgot that it wasn’t the only thing he had to hide from the Prince - his wrist was left bare - Ardyn had taken his bracelets away when Prompto was first brought to the keep, taunting him and showing him constantly that he wasn’t human. He was an MT, born and raised to hurt Noct, the king, and his kingdom. MT’s don’t deserve happiness, they don’t deserve bestfriends that look over them constantly. 

“Noct.. Noct were you worried about me?” Prompto asked quietly, as he looked up at him with sad and somewhat lonely eyes. 

“Of course I was, what kind of question was that? I was so worried about you,” Noctis admittedly and looked down at him, meeting his gaze in a firm yet reassuring way, but then his eyes seemed to travel like he knew what he was looking for, they went straight down to Prompto’s groin.  
“Prompto, why are you hard?” He asked and rose a brow, tilting his head in the way he did when he was confused, or at least questioning. The cameraman could tell he was amused by the whole situation, and that’s what puzzled Prompto the most - what happened to the concern he was showing a few seconds ago? 

“I- it was something he gave me, I’m sorry, I don’t mean to make you uncomfortable..” he looked down at the floor in shame, before getting back on his own two feet again - so that Noctis didn’t have to hold him up anymore. 

“You don’t have to apologise,” he smirked, the voice had a hint of.. something else laced within, something that didn’t sound at all like Noctis. Not the Noct that Prompto knew anyway, the one that in a situation like this would be blushing and embarrassed - he wouldn’t have pointed it out in the first place, truthfully.  
“Wouldn’t it be difficult to stay like that though? Difficult to fight?” The ‘something’ developed, and it was almost a voice that was completely different from its ‘owner’; at least the one that was shown anyway. 

“Noctis; Noctis don’t.. please Noct not now, where is Gladio and Ignis?” Prompto asked, trying to change the mood and subject of the conversation. 

“They’ll be here, eventually, but why not focus on us two? I felt so guilty Prompto, for pushing you off the train like I did - why don’t you let me help you? So I can clear my conscious, you know?”

There was an aura around Noctis that frightened the blond haired boy - it was like darkness was oozing off of him. It was like a smoke that consumed Prompto, that made him turn away and cough.  
But when he looked back, Noctis’s eyes were hollow, black blood sliding down his cheeks and staining the pale skin. When his eyelids fluttered open - the pupils were bright yellow and seemed to penetrate right into Prompto’s soul. 

“N-Noctis?” He stammered, he knew, but didn’t want to admit it; this wasn’t Noctis. The hope that he had built up shattered, and left a gap in his body. The hole was almost filled by the black smoke, making his body ache like he was being starved from oxygen.  
The funny thing was, he didn’t realise he was being starved of air, there was a firm hand wrapped around his throat that refused to shift, the only movement coming from it was when it pressed harder against his larynx.  
Prompto always found Noctis’ hands attractive, slender and elegant fingers that he was ashamed to admit he thought of more often than he probably should - every time he used his own.  
In any other situation; if Noctis and him were a proper couple - Prompto assume that he would probably find this quite a turn on - but in the current situation, well, he couldn’t breathe.

A deep, mocking laugh that definitely wasn’t Noctis’ filled Prompto’s ears. 

“Oh how cute.. if only your prince knew that you felt the same way as he,”  
Prompto’s vision blackened for a few seconds, from the lack of air or a spell of Ardyn’s he couldn’t tell: but when he could see again, the hand had left his throat and instead of his childhood crush, Ardyn was stood in front of him.  
Prompto was tempted to make a snarky remark or at least tell him he was wrong, but his voice was raw and he knew it would only make him seem weaker than he already seemed.  
“That was very fun I have to admit, but again it seems I am getting ahead of myself, please excuse me - you’re not mine to take yet,”  
There was that statement again: ‘yet’. A shudder ran through Prompt every time it was said. It had much deeper and darker connotations, he could tell.  
“You’ll see him properly soon, don’t you worry - maybe even tomorrow: if his princely self can take my hints and end up here.. he really is a pain in the Royal ass.. but no matter, I’ve waited 2000 years for these moments, a few moments won’t affect my patience too much.” Ardyn explained with a sort of sigh.  
“Rest well now, Prompto - you have a busy couple of days to come.” The man walked back a few paces into the shadows, until Prompto couldn’t see anything but that devilish grin. The cameraman honestly couldn’t tell when Ardyn left, but the constant feeling of being watched didn’t leave him, and set him on edge so much he just couldn’t sleep - as much as he knew he probably should... Ardyn wouldn’t do anything, right?  
There was another thing though, that was harbouring his ability to sleep. He still had a raging erection; it disgusted him. He was strangled and taunted by Ardyn but it was still there.  
He knew deep down that it was the drug, but it still hurt Prompto’s pride to know that his body would react in such a way to pain.

—————————————

This sort of thing carried on for eight days in total, Ardyn everyday promising Prompto that it would be the last, and each day that feeling of hope within him was shattered - until all the joy that used to be there had left him, and now he was like an empty shell.  
Sometimes Ardyn would appear like Noctis, sometimes he would just be himself. He would never continue though, he would rile the gunman up until he could burst: and then would just stop.  
Each time took another part of Prompto’s spirit, and in return would pay him in bruises and cuts.  
One time Prompto hadn’t been able to contain himself anymore, and managed to get just enough friction to release onto the floor - when Ardyn returned, he gave Prompto fifteen lashes for being disobedient.  
So, it was safe to say that Prompto was pretty broken; he was scared of his own shadow; and every time a noise echoed into the cold metal room that Prompto had become quite accustomed to.  
It was quite natural then, really, that Prompto didn’t believe it when Noctis really came, when the real prince walked through that small door. 

“Prompto..” Noctis didn’t even know what to say, his best friend was in front of him, but not really. He wasn’t really there, his body maybe - but certainly not his soul or heart. 

“Please don’t do it again...” the cameraman whimpered, not even being able to open his eyes, he knew what he would be met with and he didn’t want to see it. 

“Huh? Prompto what do you mean? Oh crap hold on I’ll get you out...” Noctis rushed over, rubbing the tears from his right eye, he was too tired and worn for this.  
Prompto was thinking a similar thing, and just fell forward onto his knees when Noctis untied him from the cross-shaped board he had been tied to.  
“Thanks.. Noct..” He murmured with a sigh, deciding that maybe he should put the last bit of effort he had into this, he wouldn’t care after this.. one more time. “Say, were you worried about me?” He asked quietly and swallowed, his head lolling back as he sat back on his calves. 

“Not really..” He tried to say playfully, lightly punching Prompto’s shoulder as as a show of affection, but then his face fell serious. “Of course I was worried about you, dork.. a lot..” Noctis didn’t wrap his arms around Prompto, as he knew he probably would want his space right now, but he put his hand out so that he could pull Prompto to his feet. 

This response though shocked the cameraman; every time Ardyn played Noctis he tried, at first at least, to care about him and his well-being, so it was honestly a relief to hear that joke. He was even more relieved when Gladiolus and Ignis ran into the room too. 

“Prompto.. I am very glad you’re safe,” Ignis said, his accent pronouncing the words clearly. 

“I- is it really you?” He stammered, getting to his feet so he could touch their faces. “Are you really.. are you-“ Prompto was shushed by Noctis hand, it was gentle but it suddenly had Prompto crumbling, maybe he was wrong after all. 

“Hey! Hey I’m sorry I didn’t mean to scare you.. we, we just need to be quiet, we don’t know where or when the inhabitants of this place will return..” he said in a harsh sort of whisper. Prompto was glad that it was still Noctis, but at the same time the fact that he spoke about the MT’s in such a cruel way cut deep, he was one of them after all. 

“Mh- I’m sorry, let’s, let’s go..” he murmured, every movement made his body ache. He moved forward and groaned, his knee buckling underneath him briefly, but he caught himself on Gladiolus’ large form. “Sorry I haven’t walked in a while...”

“Just take it easy Prom, we’ll go at your pace,” Noctis promised and smiled - now Prompto knew it really was him.  
Ignis was a little bit more wary of doing that, they had limited weapons and he didn’t want another run in with Ardyn, he knew with the lack of strength the group possessed right now, they probably wouldn’t last and Ignis didn’t have anything left of himself to give up. 

“Noctis we need to get going...” he mumbled and put a hand on Prompto’s shoulder. “But it’s good to know you’re here now, Prompto - but we’ll have to work everything out later,” he said, it was harsh but he needed to be the one to put his foot down, he knew the other two probably wouldn’t.  
Gladiolus - who was still holding up Prompto - took hold of his waist in a reassuring way and helped him up, letting the cameraman drape his arm across his shoulder for more support. “You two go on ahead, we’ll be able to work this,” he assured, but it was Prompto that had to say no this time:

“I’ll be okay, I might not be as fast as the rest of you but I’ll manage - the king needs his shield,” he murmured and stood up straight, managing to detangle himself from Gladiolus. “Thank you for looking out for me though,” he said, bringing some of his old ‘fun’ tones to try to convince them that he was okay.  
That facade broke down though as soon as Noctis went into hug him. Prompto instinctively flinched away and shivered, but what scared him the most was the hurt that he saw in Noctis’ eyes. “I’m sorry.. hey- I -“ Prompto moved back in to that hug, but it wasn’t the same. Prompto knew it wasn’t and Noctis knew if wasn’t too, it was a sign of progression though, because this time yesterday Prompto wouldn’t have even dreamed of doing this. He still has the feeling that this wasn’t Noctis in the back of his mind. 

“Noct we need to go,” Ignis reminded as the two awkwardly pulled out of the hug. 

“Yeah, I know.. Prompto, you coming?” He asked and smiled at him, before turning away and heading out of that stuffy room filled with blood and bad memories for the blond. 

“Of course, your highness,” he tried to tease and followed him out of the door, into the bright harsh lights of the corridor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I actually managed to smash another chapter out, I’ll try and do a third but who knows. This is un-beta’d And I can imagine that this is very shitty and rushed, I wanted to get it completed. If you have any feedback please put it in the comments!
> 
> I also apologise for lack of originality near the end of the chapter, but I’m hoping to put my own twist on everyone’s feelings and fears.  
> Thank you for all your support! Enjoy ~

The four of them carried on down the corridor, each footstep echoed around the industrial-styled place, their boots clacking on the metal. The atmosphere was solemn, no one said an awful lot accept the odd comment on how this ‘never seemed to end’, they came across the occasional fallen MT, which always made Prompto shiver at the thought of who they once used to be him - someone like him.. but he managed to shake it off so he didn’t get any more strange looks from Noctis. He was already getting one too many. Mainly from the way he had jumped when Noctis tried to hold him earlier.  
They finally reached the end, where it opened up into a large circular room - with a smaller same-shape compartment in the middle. It was locked, and just the sight of it made Prompto’s wrist itch.  
Ignis had been going on about a noise he had heard, or was hearing, that was similar to the one when Noctis lost his weapons on the train, so they had to hope that the two had a connection, and they could get Noctis’ weapons back.  
So, he had concluded that whatever was in that compartment must be blocking Noctis’ weapons. As good as that idea sounded, the four didn’t know what would lie inside, and so decided to find somewhere safe to set up for the night, and some well needed rest, first. 

“Prompto - do you want the top or bottom bunk?” Noctis asked, as he was always the one that shared a bed with the cameraman when it was bunk beds like these. 

“A-actually Noct.. I was wondering if I could sleep on the same bunk as Gladio today...” he tripped over himself, he hated saying it but right now he didn’t trust Noctis - it wasn’t the fact he didn’t trust him, it was more of a case of whether this was the real thing or not. The gunslinger still had some small doubts niggling in the back of his mind.  
Prompto hated how Noctis’ face fell but Prompto knew that this was for the best at the moment. Gladiolus didn’t seem to mind, and took the bottom bed, that way Prompto was a little safer. They would have to go through the mountain of a man if they wanted to get to him, which laid Prompto’s mind to rest a little.  
The cameraman clambered up the ladder of the bunk bed and flopped down, it felt so good to sink into a soft - or at least softer - mattress after being pinned up or down on metal surfaces for several weeks.  
A short breath of relief came from his mouth, but it fell short as he turned his head and saw Noctis staring at him. Prompto knew his best friend was worried, Prompto would be too if they were in the same situation but the other way around; he just didn’t know how to comfort Noct.  
The blond sat up and crossed his legs over, looking across at Noctis, who was on the top of the bunk next to him and Gladio. 

“Hey,” Prompto smiled at him. 

“Hey yourself,” The favour of a smile had tried to be returned, but it almost looked more like a grimace. “I-I want to apologise.. for what happened on the train - I should have seen through Ardyn’s tricks—”

“It’s not your fault,” he interjected. “You were only trying to save me, I should be thanking you if anything,” a small, almost chuckle left his mouth. “You always have my back, bud, good thing I didn’t quite break mine,” he tried to joke, but it fell flat and seemed to disturb Noctis more. “Sorry I didn’t mean to-“  
Prompto just stopped himself and sighed. “I missed you, and constantly thought about you.. when, ah. Sorry you probably don’t want to hear,” he said and laid back down, he was kind of glad he stopped himself from explaining that he nearly got off when Noctis was in front of him, it felt like he had betrayed the prince. 

“What were you going to say?” Ignis suddenly joined the conversation. “We were really worried about you.. but if you need to talk through anything - you know, anything that happened, we’re here for you,” he assured. The break in the middle of Ignis’ usually perfect speech worried Prompto, was it that bad that even the most collected man stumbled? Maybe Prompto really looked that bruised and broken. 

“Nah, it’s nothing,” Prompto replies, wincing as he put his hands behind his head to rest. “We should probably rest..” he told them and looked up at the ceiling, tracing and trying to find patterns in the welded metal. “Goodnight, and, uh, thank you, for saving me, you know?” He quietly tried to chuckle. 

“Goodnight Prompto,” 

“Night Prom,”

“I’m glad you’re safe..” was the Goodnight wish he got from Gladio - who had been staying unusually quiet during all of this. Prompto had never noticed anything from the larger, slightly older man - why was this affecting him so much?  
Prompto took the questions and thoughts to sleep with him, resting finally after two weeks of constant worrying, he felt safer, but he still found the tingling of panic sparked up whenever he heard a noise, even if it was just one of the boys turning over in their dreams.  
Prompto didn’t sleep very well, and at one point he just ended up sitting again, feeling tears spark at his eyes at the pang of anxiousness due to waking in the dark.  
Quiet sobs escaped his lips, and he tried to silence them so the others didn’t notice, but Noctis as keen eared as ever, woke from his precious slumber to comfort Prompto. 

“Prom? Are you okay?” He asked, but when he didn’t get a reply he tried to carry on: “Can I come up? I want to give you a hug..” bitting his bottom lip, he concluded that he wouldn’t progress anymore if the blond didn’t feel comfortable, but he felt a duty to help and hug him. He felt awful, this was his fault, if he hadn’t pushed him off the train he wouldn’t be in this situation in the first place. 

“Yeah.. it would be nice for a genuine hug right now, sorry for earlier, I’m just a bit jumpy,” he smiled weakly, wiping his tears from his eyes and welcoming Noctis onto the top bunk, snuggling into his arms and breathing in his earthy scent - which was definitely his, not Ardyn’s, his. 

“I’m really sorry Prom..” was all Noctis said, as Prompto shushed him with a finger to his lips. That was all that was needed from the blond for Noctis to understand. Noctis was so, so tempted to show Prompto how much he really cared about him, but he realised after what Prompto has been through, and after how he reacted to a simple hug before, it probably was best to take things slow. 

Prompto has noticed that the atmosphere between them had changed, and he decided to open up a bit, now just seemed like a good time. 

“When he came to me, or came into the room, he would always pretend to be you. Like how on the train he switched places with me. It looked so real, so genuine, and every time I saw what I thought of you I felt hope. But the things he did - whilst masquerading as you.. Every time I saw ‘you’ come in I started to get scared, worried that it would be worse than the last time. The things he did - fuck I’m sorry,” he whispered and shook his head, swallowing thickly.  
Noctis didn’t say anything, but sat their listening closely. 

“You don’t have to be sorry for not wanting to get hurt,” he assured the male, holding him tighter and tangling his hands up in the cloth of Prompto’s shirt. “You associated seeing me with pain, and as much as I hate that, it is not your fault. It’s natural, please don’t kick yourself for it,” he murmured.  
The cameraman opened his mouth like he was going to say something, but nothing came out. Instead, he closed the distance between them and pressed his lips to Noctis’.  
The prince’s lips were so soft and smooth under his own, and as surprised as Noctis was at first, he quickly kissed back.  
Shuffling could be heard between them as they both tried to get closer to one another, much sought after contact was finally achieved, and they both quickly tried to progress things, even though they knew they shouldn’t.  
Prompto was clinging to the body warmth and safety of being enveloped; Noctis was revelling in the fact that Prompto was safe, he was here in his arms, and he would never, ever let him go again.  
They thought it would never end, or more that they wished this was the case, but Prompto pulled back first. “We can’t do this here.. Gladio, Ignis..”  
Noctis showed his agreement with a curt nod and sighed. “Guess we’ll just have to wait, Hm?” 

“I guess we shall...” Prompto trailed off, leaving one last kiss before he laid back and sighed.  
“Goodnight Noct..” he murmured, voice full of sleep before he fell into a light slumber, lulled by the man wrapped around him. 

—————————————

If Gladiolus and Ignis saw them asleep together in the morning - which they probably did considering Ignis was always up first - they didn’t mention it. There was no need, let them rest well together whilst they could. The quartet didn’t know what they would be facing today, what the outcome would be and if they were all still there by the end of the day: they just had to think wishfully and execute the plan well.  
Well, they didn’t really have a plan. They didn’t know how they were going to get into that compartment of the chamber, and when they did what they would have to do once they got in there, so they basically just had to guess, making loose plans based of speculation.  
Prompto couldn’t help but keep glance at Noctis - neither of them had mentioned what happened that night, but then again they didn’t need to, because the odd fingers across skin, or the gazed into each other’s eyes confirmed all they needed to.

“Well.. lets hope this works, Hm?” Ignis was the one to break the silence of the morning daze, and the other three of them were in the same shape of mind.  
Gladiolus stepped forward through the automatic doors, and was pleasantly supposed when there was nothing; no one, waiting for them on the other side. They all relaxed - or as much as they could - before setting off again down the twisting corridors until they reached the compartment once more. 

This time, they didn’t stop and think about it, or turn back for the night - they had to press forward. Noctis (with distain from Ignis) was the one that reached the door first. 

But nothing happened. It didn’t part in the middle like the other doors did, it didn’t swing open and reveal hideous monsters waiting to devour them. Nothing.  
Gladiolus’ eyebrows furrowed in confusing, and lines of thought appeared on his forehead.

“What the hell?” He groaned in annoyance, because honestly he had been looking forward to a battle to blow off some steam - his mind was in pieces; fighting usually led to a state of clarity for him. 

“I guess we shouldn’t have expected them to let us go through easily..” Ignis added and sighed. By now, his once perfectly styled hair was dishevelled, and his eyes looked sunken. This whole experience had a massive toll on all of them.  
Prompto was the one that looked nervous of all in this situation, though. Questions were running through his mind like one of his guns firing bullets: should he tell them? He would be able to open it, but what would they say? How would they take the fact that he was.. one of them?  
Subsequently, he was starting to panic, and his head was starting to feel quite light. Ironically though, this gave him a brief moment to pause and think. They were going to get no where with this if he was just to sit in silence. 

The cameraman cleared his throat so that the men would look at him, and he finally came to the conclusion that this was necessary. 

“So..” Prompto swallowed thickly and began to move towards the keypad, his arm shaking as he lifted his wrist towards it. “MT’s... they’ve got those code prints.”  
When the barcode got close enough, the pad turned green and the doors made a loud ‘click’ signalling that they were unlocked, and they began to slide open.  
“Just like I do,” he added, almost in a whisper.

“Really? I’ve never looked,” Noctis said, a little bewildered at what Prompto was getting at - did Ardyn give Prompto one whilst he was in captivity?

“Yeah.. so as it turns out, I’m one of them,”  
Prompto couldn’t bare to even look in Noctis’ face, his body was shaking as he scanned the floor, wishing it would open up and swallow him, so he didn’t have to do this anymore.

“Not something I could tell people when I was growing up in Lucis, huh?” He was choking on his words now, tears had filled his eyes at the memories of what Ardyn told him, showed him.. and the thought that the three people he had been closest too in his life might have to kill him. 

“But still - you three are like, the only friends I have ever known, and I just hope that things can stay the way they were.”

None of them really knew what to say, no one looked at one another, and they all shuffled around waiting for someone to do something. Gladiolus seemed to be the one that was most affected, for such a large man he looked awfully small and slightly ill, because he knew if anything happened - if Prompto did turn bad and try to hurt Noct, it would be his job to kill the blond and end his life. 

Noctis plucked up the bravery and gathered his thoughts, he could finally piece together what Prompto was getting and and so he looked over at the cameraman, trying to show resolve and salvation to him.   
“Who cares?” He said, Because he didn’t care what the other two said he wanted to keep his best friend, no matter where he was from. “Why does it matter where you were born?”  
He offered the lightly crying man a smile, something calming and clear. This was the person he had loved since he was a child, it wasn’t going to change because he had a few black marks on his wrist. 

“I don’t see you turning against us, not now, not ever,” Ignis added in once the ice had been broken. 

“Thanks, guys, still.. it doesn’t change where I am from or what I am though,” and Gladio could only agree, but Noctis was determined to make this work. 

“Since when does where you come from matter to you?” Noctis chuckled, trying to lift the mood a bit. “You never once treated me as a prince,”

This did make Gladio reluctantly smile, because it was true, and he deep down hoped that this would all work out. “He’s got you there,” he finally said, uncrossing his arms and loosening himself up from the defensive position. 

“Never even a ‘your highness,” Ignis laughed, and the rest of them followed suit.  
Prompto was glad that he had such wonderful friends, he didn’t know what he had done to deserve them, but he wouldn’t let them go for the world.

“We’re done here, crown citizen,” Noctis winked, moving closer to Prompto and putting a tender hand on his arm. “I still feel the same..” He whispered so the other two didn’t hear, and flashed a toothy smile before walking away towards the circular room. 

“You’re one of us, right?” The thing was, Gladiolus was loathed to get into the same chipper mood that the rest of them were in, and he didn’t know if that was a rhetorical question or not, but he would hate to have to be the one to finish Prompto, and so he tried to shove the thoughts right into the back of his mind. He did love him after all.


End file.
